InterLUDE: Vacation Destination!
by THE Xenomorph
Summary: The Jurassic Park vacation arrives and a few more screws loose in everyone's sanity comes with it free of charge! All reviews welcome. Please remember FLAMES are not reviews.
1. Scions and Customs

**InterLUDE: Vacation Destination!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan** **and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**Scions and Customs**_

"So…" Betsy was holding Gecko's hand as they waited in line to board the plane to take them to Mexico where the groups would connect with a large boat that would take them to Isla Sorna where most of the students were sure they were all going to die. "Your uncle's the captain of the boat?"

"Yup." Gecko smiled as he noticed a few people staring at him.

"That tail's more flexible than it looks!" Betsy shouted.

"Jeez!" Gecko covered his face as several X-Men and Misfits looked back. "Why do you keep saying that, when we haven't done it?"

"Shuts them up." Betsy smiled.

"Take a picture it lasts longer ya yahoo!" Rogue threatened from somewhere up front.

"What's taking so long anyway?" Gecko asked.

"DM's going through the metal detector." Lance sighed.

"Oh this should be interesting." Betsy craned her neck out of the line to get a better look.

8888888888888888888888888

**U**p at the front of the line DM was not the only one having problems with the metal detectors. Wraith was in his human form and also set if off when he went through.

"Please empty all metal objects into the tray sir." Each guard said unenthusiastically. DM and Wraith simply exchanged wicked smiles and began to empty their pockets.

When the two Scions were finished unloading their pockets the "tray" had turned into a small weapons and ammo depot. Scott counted no less than fifty daggers on Wraith's side and five full crates of large projectile weapons on DM's side. To say the security was on edge would be an understatement.

"I just love airport security." DM grinned as he passed by.

"How come he gets to go past?" A man called from further down the line.

"He's with mutants, a plane full of them; security's calling him the official air marshal." Another voice said.

As the group filtered through the metal detectors, the only problems coming from Logan and Rina and a very angry Peter, they slowly filtered into the general crowd while DM and Wraith struggled to get their items back.

"Give me my computers back at least." DM argued with the head of security.

"Listen buddy, I don't care how many mutants are on that flight, you aren't getting your weapons back and these computers have multipurpose functions that can crash the plane!" The security guard shouted.

"DM, just melt them down." Wraith grumbled as his daggers all melted in place.

"Lovely…" A guard groaned as the metal hardened to the surface.

"Or I could do this." DM pulled a remote out of his pocket and pressed a button, all the weapons vanished in a ball of light.

"Hehehe, suckers." Wraith laughed as he and DM walked away.

"Why aren't we calling the police sir?" One guard asked.

"They're muties and freaks, what's the difference if there is a cannon or two on board?" The head guard grunted.

The answer to that question, as it turned out was one dozen bottles of the finest wine and champagne and cheese wheel, but that's another story.

8888888888888888888888

"So, Xavier, how would you feel if I told you I'm not gonna be the acting tour guide?" Perfection asked as he walked pushed Xavier's chair.

"I'd ask who is." Xavier said.

"I got you didn't I?" Perfection grinned.

"Hm, yes…" Xavier murmured.

"How did you convince the airport to rent you an entire plane?" Scott asked as he caught up to Xavier and Perfection.

"I bought the plane." Perfection said. "And hired the crew."

"Ok…" Scott groaned. "Are you aware they'll want to keep their jobs?"

"Relax, when they're not functioning as my private crew they pick up the slack for the airport at triple the cost!" Perfection smiled.

"Evil." It was all Scott could say.

"Smart business plan though." Wraith smiled. "You asked Spaz what to do, didn't you?"

"Yup." Perfection smiled. "All right everyone lets get together!"

The group gathered around the boarding platform shortly after Perfection called for them. He then proceeded to lead them onboard the plane which was specifically made for every "class" to be first class and even had couches to sit on. The color scheme was of course largely red and white with a few greens.

"All right everyone let's get set for a few days of ADVENTURE!" Perfection whooped.

"He's going to run up and hug every dinosaur isn't he?" Scott asked.

"Yup." Pyro nodded, "Right Larr?"

"Shut up Pyro…" Larry groaned.

"Already on the verge of a breakdown, huh?" Scott grinned.

"I had the breakdown; this is the remains struggling to survive." Larry sighed.


	2. Vacation Destination!

**InterLUDE: Vacation Destination!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan** **and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**Vacation Destination!**_

As the ship, which would be more accurately described as a tanker, came closer to the island off the coast of South America the X-Men couldn't help but notices a one of the large islands they had passed earlier was now being constructed upon and it's proximity to Hope Island worried them. The Planeteers though, did not seem worried and were confident the island would not be affected.

"So that's the island?" Lance looked ahead while he sat with Todd, Althea and Angelica.

"Yup." Todd's smile was almost as big as Perfection's.

"You're really getting a kick out of this aren't you?" Angelica sighed. "We could be killed there!"

"No, the Scions are hiding us." Althea smiled. "DM built a device to his us from the predators."

"We can still be crushed by the big plant eaters!" Angelica shouted. "And we can't use our powers!"

"Well that's the good news!" Todd smiled "If the machine breaks down we get to use our powers!"

"But DM's machines never break." Lance pointed out.

"Normally that's true." DM said as he sat near the teens. "But when Perfection's around his aura makes for a small chance that it may malfunction, but mostly something will happen to destroy it."

"Lovely, we ARE all going to die." Angelica whined.

"No you aren't." DM smiled. "Larry said only Shredder's goons will be killed."

"Shredder?" Lance gulped.

"Yeah, apparently he wants InGen's secrets." DM snickered. "Only one person's going to survive from what I understand and they're going to be scarred for a while from it."

"But will the machine break?" Angelica asked.

"Hell if I know." DM shrugged.

"Hello, Foresight!" Angelica shouted as she grabbed the Scion by the collar.

"Awww, you foolish mortals are so cute when you get angry." DM smiled as he pried Angelica's hands off his jacket and gave her a noogie. "Relax; this is supposed to be a real vacation for you guys."

"Yeah, relax Angelica or you'll kill yourself with an ulcer." Fred said as he and Lina, with out her inducer on, came up to the front. "My Aunt Bernie did that, then someone checked off the wrong box at the mortuary and cremated her and it was a pretty big mess when the furnace exploded."

"Freddy, what did Wraith tell you about telling family stories on this trip?" DM asked.

"Not to embellish any details." Fred said blankly. "I didn't."

DM stood silent and a small plume of smoke came out of his ears.

"I think you broke him." Lance blinked.

Then DM's ear's spouted a series of flames and a door in the back of his skull opened and a tiny version of DM jumped out and began to cough. Then DM disappeared all at once.

"Is it just me or are we getting used to them?" Angelica sighed.

"Been there, asked that." Lance sighed along side her.

"Awwww…" Todd and Althea cooed as the watched Angelica and Lance.

"WILL YOU IDIOTS STOP TRYING TO GET US TOGETHER?" Angelica shouted. "I AM NOT INTERESTED IN LANCE!"

"Some one is blushing!" Althea laughed.

"ARGH!" Angelica stormed off in a fit of anger.

8888888888888888888

**A **few hours later the crew, X-Men, Misfits, Planeteers and Scions were staring at the island from the anchored ship just off shore. Perfection, DM and Todd were all smiling like lunatics and chanting he names of dinosaurs they wanted to see.

"They're like little kid on sugar high." Roadblock sighed as he turned to Captain Ron. "You won't leave us high and dry?"

"Thought never crossed my mind." Captain Ron smiled. "Say you know if that cute little number, Cover Girl's seeing anyone?"

"Cover Girl, she's all alone." Roadblock smiled. "Just dial the phone."

"You like rhyming don't you?" Captain Ron asked.

"I don't know what you mean." Roadblock smiled as DM fabricated two smaller motor boats. "Oh, I don't like this scene." Shipwreck was piloting one of the boats.

As the teams piled into the boats Perfection giggled like a twelve year old school boy and shook manically enough that he almost tipped the boat over, which would have been bad as it also had DM's invention.

"All right guys, we'll meet you at the north beach." Captain Ron said as he got into a boat and saluted his crew. "Remember guys no fishing, we don't know what's in these waters."

"You're coming with us Captain Ron?" Quinn asked.

"Sure thing." Ron smiled as he chewed on his cigar. "Gotta have at least one bozo that has a clue as to what he's doing."

8888888888888888888888888

**A**nother hour later and the groups had unpacked on the beach. DM was smiling like a lunatic even more so than Perfection or Todd. His smile was so large in fact, his face almost distorted to allow it go off the sides of his face.

"All right is everyone set?" Perfection asked.

"All set here." Scott confirmed.

"Ready to go." Shipwreck confirmed for the Misfits.

"We're good." Wheeler smiled as Suichi clasped onto Ma-Ti's arm.

"Calm down Suichi, nothing is going to hurt you." Ma-Ti said in a calming tone, but the monkey didn't calm down.

"I'm all ready and running." DM said as he punched a few buttons on his large block like invention. Seconds later it whirred to life and hovered off the ground, and then a large blue sheen erected itself around the group. "This shield will scan the aggressive nature of all the dinosaurs and shield our presences from the aggressive or angry ones. While it's active mutant powers are suppressed for the safety of the wild life, in case of an emergency your powers will be returned."

"All right then!" Perfection's normal suede clothes warped into khaki safari clothes. "This way guys!"

"Hey Ororo." Shipwreck smiled as he walked alongside the now powerless weather manipulator. "Is it just me or do jungles make you incredibly sexier than normal?"

"Oh by the Goddess this trip can't end soon enough." Ororo groaned as she hurried to the front of the group.

As Perfection led the teams into the forest they became acutely aware of the environment's constant flux. Perfection explained it as nature trying to balance the ancient life with the new. Then he stopped a few yards from a river and let everyone rest.

"Sort of like us trying to get along with humans." Jean smiled when she heard the explanation.

"No quite." Perfection said. "Nature tends to do its job pretty violently. Sentient life usually tries to be peaceful about it."

As if to illustrate Perfection's point several small bipedal dinosaurs leapt out of a bush, they were being chased by a larger dinosaur that managed to grab one by the leg. The smaller dinosaur was fast and smart though, and bit at its attacker's nose. The attacking dinosaur yelped and ran off.

"Oh the poor thing." Gi gasped as she pulled a spare shirt of hers out of her pack and ran to the small creature where she wrapped it in the shirt.

"Careful Gi, its mommy might not like that." Brittany said.

"Actually that's a full grown Procompsognathus." DM smiled wildly. "It's a compy!"

"In other words, it's deadly." Scott said with a sigh.

"It's also hurt." Gi glared at Scott. "Kwame, Lina, do you think we can help it?"

"Well…" Kwame looked at the small creature's leg. "Nothing looks broken."

"Then I should be able to help." Lina said as she pulled out a small med kit. "Let me see it."

As the three tended to the small dinosaur the group heard a few short grunts as a rather large lizard like creature with a sail on its back came into view near the river. Perfection immediately ran up to it and gave it a big hug and although the creature shook him off it showed no further signs of aggression.

"Come on guys!" Perfection shouted. "Don't crowd around it though, it may be a small, but those jaws could hurt you easily."

"What is it?" Larry asked as Pyro carefully guided a specially made hover chair down to the river.

"Dimetrodon." Arcade smiled. "I used to love these things as a kid. They're not dinosaurs though."

"Huh?" Larry asked.

"They're true prehistoric lizards." Arcade explained. "Scientists think this sail was used to cool them off or help them heat up."

"Looks like they were right." Pyro said as he nodded to the sail. "It's been keepin' that thing out of the sun for a while now."

"How dangerous is it?" Xavier asked.

"Not to dangerous." Perfection smiled. "And relatively calm. They mainly eat fish and smaller creatures, sometimes carrion, but it can and will bite if threatened."

As Fred approached the dimetrodon to pet it, the ancient lizard looked up and hissed, right before it scuttled away into the forest. Fred was obviously disappointed.

"Don't worry Fred that was instinct acting; you probably looked like a predator to it." Perfection gave Fred a soft pat on the back. "Don't worry the next few things won't run."

"I'd make a joke about Freddy and being a predator to any food source, but I don't have my speed." Pietro quipped.

"Smart move." Fred glared at Pietro.

"Not that I'd need it." Pietro smiled back.

"Wanda." Fred gave Wanda a look and she pushed her brother into the river.

"All right then, let's move on shall we?" Perfection clapped his hands together as Gi, Lina and Kwame finished bandaging the compy's leg.

"All right then, go home little guy." Gi smiled as she released the small compy.

"Next on the list; whatever we encounter!" Perfection yelled.

As the group walked off the small dinosaur cocked its head and looked. Then the group stopped once more to allow Gi time to repack her shirt. As she put the pack down though, the group was momentarily distracted by a distant but loud roar. It was then that the little dinosaur ran and hid in Gi's backpack, unknowingly becoming the first unofficial pet of the trip.


	3. Why Forge is No longer allowed

**InterLUDE: Vacation Destination!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan** **and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, Mask TMNT Planeteers, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park) **

**AN: Procompsognathus Triasscus (spelling may be off) is the full scientific name of the Compy. Trust me I make it my business to know this stuff. Just thought a few people might care to know that. **

_**Why Forge is No longer allowed on Vacation Destinations**_

"Wow…" Shipwreck sputtered as he stopped with the group at the edge of a forest. "That's a big dinosaur."

"That is a brachiosaurus." Perfection smiled.

"Looks like a big lizardy giraffe." Captain Ron smirked.

"Well technically speaking, it's more like an ancient inspiration for the giraffe." Wraith said.

"Can we pet it?" Daria asked with her sisters joining in to form a triple threat of puppy-dog eyes.

"Sorry, he'd squish you flat." Perfection chuckled. "Besides, it's beautiful as is so why disturb it?"

"Yeah, it is pretty to look at." Fred smiled.

"I couldn't have put it better myself Fredrick." Hank said in awe as he watched the large dinosaur reach up to the top of a tree and pluck a branch off.

"All right who wants to stop for lunch then?" DM asked. "This seems as good a place as any."

"Well it's not a game trail so I don't have a problem." Logan huffed. "I just don't like these bands you gave me and Rina."

"Well would you rather your healing factor stopped?" DM asked.

"Point taken." Logan grumbled.

"No fair, they get to keep their powers?" Pietro whined.

"Metal skeletons." DM glared at over the top of his glasses at Pietro.

"All right time to eat." Perfection smiled as he produced a small picnic basket. "Who wants what?"

"I want a cheese pizza!" Jamie shouted.

"Keep it to sandwiches." Perfection laughed.

"Make mine a tuna sandwich." DM smiled as he left his invention and put his hand into the picnic basket, he then screamed in pain and pulled out a bear trap wrapped around his hand. "I'm guessing this was a gift of a certain comic book typical friend of yours."

"Yup, I should have guessed J.R. would do that." Perfection sighed.

"J.R.?" Xavier raised an eyebrow.

"He's the raptor god of mischief in Raptor's world." Perfection laughed. "Fun guy, but he lives life like it's a cartoon or something."

"I see." Xavier said. "In that case I shall have a hamburger."

As the group settled down to eat a small miracle of sorts occurred that only Xavier and the Joes were aware of, they watched the kids pair of rather quickly and by some miracle a few of the X-Men were sitting with a few of the Misfits without threatening each others lives. It was the moment of peace the adults had been waiting years on.

"I don't believe." Hawk blinked.

"Neither do I." Roadblock smiled.

"Who would have thought they'd give peace a try…" Hank sighed and then he realized what he said. "I mean shot!"

"Well they are growing up." Xavier smiled. "And Pietro is taping this for the babies."

"Another sign of maturity." Hawk smiled. "They're growin' up so fast."

"Perfection." Xavier called to the Scion. "I have a question about Raptor."

"His name, right?" Perfection asked as he walked over.

"Yes. It is rather peculiar." Xavier said.

"Well Raptor's the only god who's also a Scion, but before either of those he was a superhero in his world." Perfection explained. "Essentially, he was doused in a vat of DNA that absorbed itself into his skin and he found he could shape shift into the dinosaurs he absorbed; a small raptor species. So he called himself 'Raptor' made a cheesy costume and fought crime for a while. It also turns out that the same DNA was used by Dinobot's beast form in his world."

"I see." Xavier smiled.

"Yeah, but he's a loner." Perfection sighed. "He's the only one in his pantheon that's a human and he's sometimes rejected as a usurper of the former god of honor so he gets depressed easily."

"And goes after everyone's ice cream." DM added.

"That too." Perfection nodded.

"What?" Hawk asked. "He's an ice cream addict?"

"Technically he only goes after ice cream when he's depressed." Perfection said. "Which is a lot of the time."

A sudden crack and shout interrupted the talk and everyone turned to Shipwreck and found much to their surprise that he was having a rather civil conversation with Ororo. Then they heard it again and saw Cover Girl slapping Captain Ron around like self defense dummy.

"Wow." Perfection blinked. "That's something new."

"I'm not surprised." Xavier sighed. "The man's thoughts were shouting 'pervert' when I met him."

"No, I meant it's something new that he's being beaten up instead of smothered in her." Perfection smiled. "He's a true ladies man; I'd tip my hat to him any day of the week."

"What was that?" Wanda turned to her boyfriend.

"Nothing." Perfection straightened up in a show of sheer fear.

"HEY!" DM shouted as he stood up. "GET FORGE AWAY FROM MY INVENTION!"

The entire group turned to see Forge messing with DM's cloaking device. The entire group then ran up to him and tackled him to the ground. Unfortunately the machine stopped whirring and fell to the ground.

"Don't worry I can fix it." DM said. "And we're in a safe place."

"Jeez, you weren't kidding about Perfection's aura were you?" Althea blinked.

"Technically, that wasn't him." DM said.

"Yeah, my aura affects my surroundings, not the _living things_ around me." Perfection said defensively.

It was at that moment that the trees of the forest parted and a familiar face stared at the group. It was also at that moment that a large thunder cloud began to form over head. It also happened to be the moment that a large force of ninjas came chasing after the familiar face.

"SOMEONE HELP M---"Captain Ron's first mate shouted, but fell dead from a shruiken to the back of his skull.

"Gustav!" Captain Ron shouted.

"His time has come." Wraith sighed. "And she's still not here…"

"Your rep falling behind?" DM asked.

"Yes." Wraith growled.

"Well, well, well." A smug female voice, familiar to everyone but the Scions echoed in from behind the tree line.

"Kurai." Lance growled.

"Shredder's daughter?" Perfection smiled. "I found the lone survivor!"

"Why her?" Lina asked angrily.

"She's an antagonist, and if she's the only one she has to survive." DM explained.

"What kind of comic book logic is that?" Logan almost shouted.

"You should have a talk with Deadpool about it." Perfection patted Logan on the back.

"Deadpool?" Scott looked horrified.

"Well he knows why your world has such logic." Perfection said.

"He's a lunatic." Jean joined Scott's horrified look.

"Uh, can we get back to the crazy ninja lady please?" Lance grunted.

"So the Misfits are here with the X-Men and Planeteers." Kurai laughed as she came out of the woods, two ninjas followed her; one wore a blue uniform the other a red uniform. "I see they also brought their pet lizard." She glared at Gecko.

"Watch it." Betsy growled back. "Or you might get on my bad side."

Oh now wouldn't that be a shame…" Kurai laughed.

"Hey, crazy lady go somewhere else." Perfection snapped. "We're on a vacation here, so leave us be."

Well now, I don't think I've met you." Kurai turned an interested look towards Perfection.

"Wow, is she trying to come onto me?" Perfection looked confused. "Listen lady, I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but you're not my type. You're like some psycho dominatrix with a really bad color scheme."

"WHAT?" Kurai shouted. "What's wrong with my colors?"

"Wow, right over her head." DM blinked as he continued to fix the machine.

"Destroy them!" Kurai shouted.

"I think not." Perfection said as a powerful lightning bolt struck in front of ninjas. "Wow, nice shot Ororo."

"Thank you Perfection." Ororo smiled as she rained down a series of lightning bolts in front of the ninjas.

"Now go play with a T-Rex." Perfection said dismissively. "Ok you can stop the storm now Ororo."

"I'm not controlling it anymore." Ororo gasped.

"Lovely." Perfection groaned.

"It's a temporal storm isn't it?" Wraith asked.

"Yup, has to be." Perfection groaned.

"A what?" Xavier asked.

"A temporal storm is the name we give to storms outside the control of any force. Essentially it's a storm so powerful even a weather god couldn't control it." Perfection sighed. "Katrina for example, was a temporal storm. A storm so powerful it plays haywire with controlling powers."

"Meaning?" Scott asked.

"We're essentially useless immortal for a while." Wraith said, "At least as far as teleportation off the island goes."

"Why?" Jean asked.

"Our energy is dampened by the pure power of the storm's energy." DM explained. "We're okay while we're in the energy barrier, but if we try to leave it it's like a bullet hitting a metal wall. We'd ricochet all over the place."

"Huh?" Everyone looked stumped.

"Ok, in foolish mortal terms, our energy is at a normal pace while we're in the storm's barrier. If we were to leave it successfully we'd have an excess of energy to burn off, similar to what happens to Perfection during a Chaos Spark. So to stop that from happening we just don't teleport into or out of natural energy fields." DM sighed as he closed the side of his invention. "I think that should do it."

"They're still here." Lance growled.

"Jeez…" DM and Perfection sighed together.

"Listen, Kurai was it?" DM shouted. "If you don't leave now I'm going to be forced to make you move. You can ask Deadpool if you want to, but I can tell you right now that's a bad idea."

A second later a flurry of ninja stars flew at DM. Unfortunately most of them pierced the invention's backside and caused sparks to fly wildly from it.

"That's not a good thing is it?" Arcade asked.

"No Arcade that is not a good thing." Hawk gulped.

"Um…" DM looked at the machine nervously. "I blame forge for this."

"I do too." Scott groaned.

"Why me?" Forge shouted as the machine blew up and knocked everyone to the ground.

"How about because it's your fault for messing with it in the first place." DM groaned as he got to his feet.

"Thanks so much for that one Forge." Perfection grumbled as he helped Wanda to her feet.

"Yeah, we all owe you one for that." Kitty moaned as she got off of the person she was blown on top of. It turned out to be Lance.

"Kitty, did you loose weight?" Lance asked.

"Enough blabbing." Logan grunted. "In case you haven't noticed we lost our cloaking device, the boat is either sunk or crawling with Foot ninja and the Scions can't warp us out of here."

"What about the Mass Device?" Todd asked.

"Signal won't get through this storm that's mounting." Hawk sighed.

"We could wait the storm out in of the buildings here." Roadblock said as a large head pushed itself past the same trees the ninjas had come from. It was the head of the most famous dinosaur known to man and it needed no introduction. "Oh dear… god…"

"That's a T-Rex isn't it?" The Red ninja asked his buddy in blue as the slowly crept back towards the group.

"Yes, Steve that's a T-Rex." The blue one said.

"I'm up for ratting out the Foot for survival; you?" Steve asked his friend.

"Very much so." The Red one turned to the group. "We'll tell you everything we know, just let us come with you!"

"Sounds fair." Hawk stared at the massive T-Rex as its head cocked to the side while Ninjas backed away from it. "Why hasn't it attacked?"

"Because he's not the hunter." Perfection glanced around nervously. "Everybody…"

"RUN!" Kurai's voice echoed through the valley.

"No! Don't run!" Perfection shouted.

Everyone ran without question. They ran so hard and so fast that by the time they all realized the T-Rex was not chasing them they also realized that had been separated in their want to flee.

"Well this is just peachy." Low-Light snapped. "We lost everybody."

"We'll find them, don't worry." Cover Girl said.

"Hey, uh about betraying the Foot, you know we were just joking, right Kurai?" Low Light and Cover Girl turned to see the female ninja holding her two subordinates against a tree.

"I wasn't!" Steve shrieked. "I know ninjas are cannon fodder for dinos!"

"SILENCE!" Kurai snapped. "I should kill you right here and now."

"Ahem." Low-Light cleared his throat.

"Oh thank god." The Red Ninja sighed. "We weren't joking!"

"Uh…" DM's voice came from behind the tree. "Well the good news is we can talk to each other." He held out a radio as he came around the tree and smacked Kurai in the face with a branch. "The bad news is she won't be coherent for most of the trip."

"We'll carry her." Steve smiled as he took off his hood.

"Yeah." The Red one agreed and took off his hood. "By the way my name's Bob and this is Steve."

"Well Bob and Steve, try and keep her from being munched on, ok?" DM smiled. "Now let's see if we can't find the others."


	4. The Problem with Splitting Up

**InterLUDE: Vacation Destination!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan** **and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, Mask TMNT Planeteers, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park) **

_**The Problem with Splitting Up**_

"HOLD IT!" Shipwreck shouted, everyone stopped and he looked around. He saw Xavier, Perfection, Ororo, Arcade, Fred, Roadblock, Kurt, Wheeler and Gi. Those were the only people around. "We lost people."

"Gee, you think?" Wheeler snapped.

"KWAME!" Gi shouted.

"Gi, that's' a bad idea." Perfection sighed.

"Why?" Gi asked.

"Ever see _Jurassic Park III_?" Perfection pointed to a tree with a man's skeleton resting near bye, it was still decomposing. "We came maybe a few weeks after that."

"In other words; the further north we go…" Xavier quickly assessed the situation. "The greater chance we have of encountering a Spinosaur."

"Bingo." Perfection sighed. "And the worse news is…" A reptilian head, covered in feathers, popped up from the grass behind Xavier. "We're in raptor territory."

Before anything could be done the creature suddenly ran screeching away in the opposite direction. Xavier was smiling too.

"What'd you do?" Perfection asked.

"I put it under the impression that its tail was on fire." Xavier smiled.

"Good one." Perfection grinned.

"Well that's one good thing." Kurt said with a smile, "At least we got our powers back."

"Yup, and we got radios." Perfection smiled as he pulled a radio out of Xavier's pack, which was stowed on the back of his own specially made hover chair.

"Radios." Roadblock smiled. "God bless whoever made those." No one said or did anything.

"Crazy goose this is Monkey Farmer do you copy?" Perfection spoke into the radio.

"_I swear to God; I'm going to kill you Forge!" _Jean's voice crackled over the radio.

"_Perfection, if you call me that one more time I will throw you into collapsing star…" _Wraith's voice grumbled over the radio.

"Jean says they're missing a large group of people. Why can't I find them myself?" Xavier asked.

"You thought this storm played with just our powers?" Perfection chuckled as ripple of thunder crashed around them and rain began to pour. "All right lets find cover."

"Don't worry Professor Xavier; I'll carry the hover chair if it breaks down." Fred said with a smile.

"Let's met at the valley again ok? Then we'll go search for the others. You hear that DM?" Perfection asked.

"_Loud and clear."_ DM said. "_We'll be there in a few minutes, we kept on pretty solid ground, how about you guys?" _

"_It'll be a while for us." _Wraith said. "_I don't think they want to stop chasing Forge."_

"Shouldn't take us more than fifteen minutes." Perfection said. "See you there."

8888888888888888888888888888

"**A**hhhhhh!" Lance screamed as he ran alongside Hawk and the Triplets. "It's gonna eat us!"

"Actually it's not following us anymore." Daria shouted. The small group stopped moving.

"Yeah right…" Lance looked around nervously and saw a cliff nearby. "We're trapped."

"No we aren't Lance, it's stopped chasing us." Hawk sighed.

"Ok then…" Lance looked around nervously once more. "We're lost aren't we?"

"Relax, we got radios." Daria smiled.

"But they were in our packs." Brittany said.

"Which we left at the picnic." Quinn finished.

"We're lost." Lance sighed "And we are going to die."

"No we aren't." Hawk groaned. "All we need to do is meet at the North Beach; I'm sure that's where they're going to be headed."

"He's right there's no reason to change the plans to meet in the north." Quinn said. "So let's go north and hope we find the others."

"Sounds good to me." Lance took a breath. "Can we rest first though?"

"Sure." Hawk sat down by a tree, "You kids take a breather."

8888888888888888888888888888

**L**ogan was the first to roll down the hill; he was followed by Larry and his hover chair and finally Pyro, Kitty and Rina. When he got to his feet he saw Larry's chair with a busted side.

"I'm not going anywhere in this anymore." Larry sighed.

"She'll keep working, because we'll make her work." Rina snapped as she pulled the chair off the rock it had smashed against and looked at the damage. "It's nothing major; we just have to keep it out of the rain."

"Here use this." Pyro handed Rina a shower cap and a tube of crazy glue.

"Where id you get those?" Logan grunted.

"It was just lying around the boat…" Pyro said with a shrug. "And Captain Ron said I could have them."

"Ok…" Logan moaned. "I've heard enough." Just then a thunder head cracked and rain began to pour.

"Just in time too." Larry sighed as Rina finished patching the gouge in the metal casing of his chair.

"We're lost aren't we Logan?" Kitty shivered.

"Yeah, a little, but we keep going north." Logan grunted as he moved a fallen log out of the way. "Then we meet at the beach, hopefully the storm will pass by then."

"But if the island is exactly like the movie then that's the Spinosaurus' territory." Larry said.

"Then we make it extinct." Logan shot out his claws, "Everyone stick together."

8888888888888888888888

"**A**hhhhh!" Pietro shouted as the girls got off of him, they had tumbled down a hill and smashed into the side of a large tree. "My leg!"

"Relax kiddo." Captain Ron said. "You guys help him, I'm gonna go see if I can't find the others."

"Dude, that thing must have a target on it or something." Gecko joked as he pulled his friend up and helped Pietro stand.

"Shut up, it hurts!" Pietro snapped.

"You shut up." Wanda growled as she supported her brother from his other side. "He's trying to help."

"I know, but it hurts!" Pietro hissed.

"Let me set it." Lina said as it started to rain. "Get him under the tree."

"I'll keep it off you guys for a while." Althea said as she commanded the water to flow away from the group.

"Well at least we got our powers back." Angelica smiled through her dirt covered face.

After Gecko and Wanda set Pietro down they began to rummage the single pack that Gecko had grabbed before running.

"Radio's busted." Gecko growled. "We got some power bars though and a canteen."

"Make that two." Althea said as she patted her side where a small canteen was on her belt. "Always come prepared."

A small hooting sound distracted the group. They all recognized the sound as familiar, but could not place it. Soon a small dinosaur came walking towards them. It was about five feet tall with a divided crest on its head.

"Aw crap." Gecko's voice shot full of fear. "Dilophosaurus."

"That's the one that spits, right?" Angelica asked, frozen with fear.

"Yeah…" Gecko said slowly.

"Wanda…" Althea started before something large and man like dashed out of the bushes and slammed into the dinosaur and dragged it off with such aggression it took the group by surprise.

A few seconds later another familiar reptilian form came in from the rain. Xi had found the group.

"Is everyone ok?" Xi asked.

"Yeah, but Pietro's leg is busted." Althea said. "Great job with the dilophosaur."

"What?" Xi asked.

"That wasn't you?" Gecko looked up from the pack.

"What wasn't me?" Xi asked.

"Something just drug a carnivore off into the woods, it almost looked like you." Angelica said.

"You don't think Cobra created more like you, do you?" Althea asked.

"I hope not." Xi sighed. "Of course this island could simply have InGen's attempts at hybridization as well."

"Something that would come from being spliced into our world." Wanda growled. "Just what we need."

"Well we can't worry about that now." Althea said. "We need to keep going north, that's where everyone else will be going."

"What about Wanda's necklace?" Pietro said as he gritted his teeth. "She can use it to talk with Perfection."

"Hey, yeah!" Angelica said with a smile.

"Great idea." Wanda smiled and felt for the necklace only to find the small rock that was once attached to it had fallen off. "Oh no…"

"What else could go wrong?" Gecko asked. "Wasn't my uncle with us?"

"Hey, over here!" Captain Ron came running back. "Did you see that thing?"

"Big lizard that looks like Xi?" Althea asked.

"Yeah, weird ain't it?" Ron asked.

"What was it?" Xi asked.

"Looked like a… some sort of small T-Rex mutation or something." Ron took a breath. "So where we headed?"

"North." Althea said. "It's the best bet."

"Not according to this." Ron pulled out a map that looked years old. "I found this in an abandoned truck. Now it looks like someone sketched all the territories around us…"

"Fin?" Gecko read the name on the northern territory. "Spinosaur, great."

"We still need to go north." Althea said. "Some of the others might be in our same situation, but without a map or anything."

"What about him?" Ron pointed to Pietro.

"You're taking him back to the picnic." Althea smiled.

"Hey, I'm the adult here." Captain Ro reasserted his authority.

"Uncle Ron, she's considered a ranking military officer when compared to you." Gecko snickered.

"He's right." Althea smiled.

"I should lead them back and then follow your trail." Xi said. "It would be more efficient incase they were to be attacked."

"I'll go to." Gecko said.

"All right you guys take the canteen and half the power bars then." Althea said, "When the rain lets up a bit we'll go, until then sit back and relax."


	5. Mysterious Creature Revealed!

**InterLUDE: Vacation Destination!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan** **and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, Mask TMNT Planeteers, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park) **

_**Mysterious Creature Revealed!**_

"I hate the rain." Lance grumbled as Hawk led heir small group through the forest of Isla Sorna.

"We know Lance, you've been complaining about it for the last fifteen minutes." Quinn shot back.

"Well excuse me for not having a psychic shield to act as an umbrella!" Lance snapped.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Daria smiled as she and her sisters extended their psychic shield over Lance. "You want some cover to General Hawk?"

"No I'm fine girls." Hawk said as he used his machete to hack through several ferns and vines.

"This rain is something else isn't it?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah it's almost unnatural." Quinn shivered.

"Oh no…" Lance groaned as he felt around in his pockets. "I can't find my pills!"

"Are you seeing the coyote again?" Brittany giggled.

"No, my head feels…" With out much warning Lance fell to the ground and began to convulse madly.

"HAWK!" Quinn shouted.

Hawk spun to see Lance falling into a seizure. A sudden and deep panic pierced his heart as he felt the might actually loose the young mutant on this trip.

"Good god, no!" Hawk ran to Lance's side and did all he could with what training he had. Seconds passed as Lance continued to convulse and then he began to cough and choke.

"We need Lifeline!" Brittany cried.

A thud from behind the triplets caused the group to stop and look up in a moment of stunned silence. A creature about the size of a man had landed nearby; it wore a loincloth and was covered in scales except for a black mane that ran down its back. Its tail was about four feet long and its feet had four sharp claws with an obvious dewclaw on the back of its feet. Its hands were five fingered and clawed, covered in blood from the fresh kill it had just made; a dilophosaurus that hung from its jaws. Then the creature turned and its horrifying countenance was revealed, its face was long and stretched with tiny bead like eyes, above its teeth filled jaws was a huge wet nose and two long flexing tusks, or possibly fangs, extended from its mouth.

"Oh my god." Hawk breathed. "Girls…"

"We got it, he won't hurt Lance!" Quinn shouted.

The creature cocked its head as it stared at the group and focused its eyes upon the convulsing Lance. It then dropped the dinosaur from its mouth and began to growl and howl, the howls quickly turned to words and the growls to chants. Then a shining light formed in its hands and made a simple wooden spear.

"Oh no!" The triplets shouted as one as they sent a bolt of their power to strike the creature. It raised its spear and dissolved the power.

"If I were an enemy." It spoke slowly, its voice distorted by animalistic growls. "You would be dead already. Now let me see the boy."

"You aren't going to hurt him?" Hawk asked.

"No, simply stop his suffering." The creature hissed as he walked over to Lance.

The creature set his spear by Lance's side and held the young mutant's face in one large clawed hand. It then closed his eyes and howled a deep penetratingly sad howl. The storm almost stopped then as if some benevolent force was seeking to aid the small group, but it quickly returned to its full fury.

"Quetzalcoatl will aid him." The creature smiled.

"Who?" Hawk asked.

"The winged serpent and the Ancient Sun god of the Aztecs." The creature smiled as a small beam of light spread over the small area around them and Lance stopped shaking and resumed a normal breathing pattern.

"Whoa." Daria said in awe.

"Indeed." The creature said.

"Thank you, but what are you?" Hawk asked.

The creature smiled knowingly. "I am a failed experiment. My name is Kezqua."

"Failed experiment?" Hawk asked. "InGen?"

"No." Kezqua sighed. "My own."

"You messed with the mutagen didn't you?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, the mutagen from TCRI, I was a foolish lab assistant who saw a foolish opportunity." Kezqua sighed. "I thought I could use it to recreate the super soldier serum that made Captain America, but I could get no funding…"

"So you tested it on yourself." Hawk concluded.

"Yes, when I realized what I was, I ran and hid in the Amazon, but the local tribes would continuously hunt me down. Then a few months ago I learned of this place; a paradise for one such as myself." Kezqua smiled as Lance blinked back to life and the mysterious light faded. "Which now leads to my question; what are you doing in such a horrid place?"

"It was supposed to be a vacation." Daria snapped, "But the stupid Foot broke DM's cloaking machine."

"DM?" Kezqua looked terrified. "You know a Scion?"

"We know all the Scions." Hawk groaned. "Including Perfection."

"Oh…" Kezqua looked slightly sorrowful, "I can't express how sorry I feel for you."

"Perfection's fun though!" Brittany said.

"You're surrounded by the insane I take it?" Kezqua asked.

"Yeah…" Hawk sighed. "Pretty much."

"Then this storm must be wreaking havoc on their powers as well as yours." Kezqua looked at the triplets.

"Yeah, but how come you could heal Lance?" Quinn asked.

"I did nothing, my deity healed him." Kezqua gave a toothy grin, "But only because he resides on this island now."

"Lovely another ancient god…" Hawk groaned.

"You know others?" Kezqua asked.

"Plenty…" Hawk said flatly.

"I do hope Hermes isn't on that list." Kezqua said as he stood up and lifted Lance into his arms. "I'll take you to your friends now."

"Wait." Hawk said. "We need to go north."

"That is Spinosaurs territory, and right now it's waging a war with the tyrannosaurs'." Kezqua furrowed his brow. "Its suicide to go in their now."

"But we have friends going that way." Daria said.

Kezqua gave a huff and handed Lance to Hawk. "Then follow me to my lair, I'll need to stock my food before I go on a suicide mission."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"**W**e all here?" Perfection asked as the groups rejoined in at what remained of the picnic site.

"Except for the lost ones." DM said. "I got a weird energy spike from that way." DM pointed off to the north. "My guess is theirs a god residing on the island and it just helped one of our friends."

"Yeah, but who?" Todd asked.

"Oh no…" Low Light groaned as he picked up Lance's pack and pulled a bottle of medicine out. "This is not good."

"Ok then we head for Lance first, then we get the others." DM said.

"What about the dinosaurs and possibly getting eaten?" Scott asked.

"Ok, first off you got your powers back and any dinosaur that goes after any number of you will be committing suicide. Secondly, Wraith turned off death on this island." DM said with a smile.

"That still leaves room for being swallowed and digested alive!" Scott shouted.

"Only for the Foot." Wraith smiled. "I got the news a few minutes ago."

"That explains your sick and twisted smile." Scott nodded "Can we slip Forge in there at all?"

"Scott!" Forge shouted, "I didn't do anything!" He was hog tied and strapped to the back of Xavier's hover chair.

"Forge, you were playing with DM's machine, you broke it and then he had to repair it while the Foot attacked." Xavier said. "If you had left it alone their ninja stars would not have blown it to pieces!"

"But I said I was sorry!" Forge whined.

"Let's just get going…" Scott groaned.

"Yeah." DM agreed. "All right everyone lets get out of here."

88888888888888888

**K**ezqua froze suddenly as he sniffed the air.

"You got a kid with a monkey as part of your group?" Kezqua asked.

"That's Ma-Ti!" Brittany shouted.

For a second Kezqua froze once more and his shoulders briefly sank, but he once again straightened up as he dropped the dead dinosaur once more before he dashed into the forest.

"What was that about?" Lance asked groggily.

"I don't know." Hawk admitted.

888888888888888

**M**a-Ti had been wandering the forest calmly minding his own business when a completely unexpected and terrifying thing happened. A giant creature burst forward from the foliage and grabbed both him and Suichi. As they were drug along through the forest Ma-Ti could have sworn that he recognized the creature, but he could not recall from where. Then the creature stopped and dropped him and Suichi in the dirt.

"Ma-Ti!" Daria shouted as she hugged the friendly Planeteer.

"You can thank Kezqua for finding you later." Hawk said as he helped Ma-Ti up.

"Kezqua?" Ma-Ti asked, a wobbling Lance pointed to the creature.

"Don't worry." Kezqua said, "This way keep following me."

When the group finally came to a rest they realized they were now in the center of the island, a large building confirmed this. They were uneasy with that fact for one simply reason and Kezqua soon announced it.

"We're being hunted."


	6. Not quite what you might expect…

**InterLUDE: Vacation Destination!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan** **and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, Mask TMNT Planeteers, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park) **

_**Not quite what you might expect…**_

"What?" Lance stammered.

"Ma-Ti, use your ring, see if you can't persuade them to back down." Hawk said.

"I'm sorry General, but I can't the ring hasn't been working since we got here." Ma-Ti lied, it was a rarity but he didn't know what using it would do and he feared being blamed for its breakage.

"I don't think there's a need for that." Kezqua grumbled. "Or weapons for that matter."

"Why not?" Hawk asked.

"Aw man, you weren't leading us into being snack food were you?" Lance grumbled, "Because that means the coyote was right…"

"Coyote?" A reptilian voice hissed from the bushes were several raptors walked from. "I see no coyote, nor do I smell it." The raptor that spoke had a marking of a star directly above its right eye.

"You do not smell it, my son but if tried you could sense it." An elderly looking raptor croaked out. "The boy's mind is loosed from its normal senses and his body is wracked with the signs of abuse." This raptor too had a black star above its eye.

"Grandfather?" The younger raptor asked. "What do your senses tell you?"

"I don't believe what I'm seeing or hearing." Hawk looked blankly.

"These are the InGen's experiments." Kezqua said. "They wanted to make an intelligent and friendly raptor species that could be added to a petting zoo."

"Too much human DNA." The younger raptor said. "We were made in the beginning to be unlike the others. We could naturally breed, but our life spans were…" The raptor mulled over his choice of words. "Less than expected."

"Yes and our human creators did not realize how quickly we learned." The elder spoke, "When they left we knew we had to survive."

"How long ago did they leave?" Hawk asked.

"Your people do not record such events?" The younger one asked.

"We weren't told of this." Hawk smiled. "And I'm guessing the Scions didn't know either."

"They left more than thirty years ago." The elder raptor spoke. "Only a few months ago a young boy came to close and we housed him until a rescue party of your people came. They unfortunately did not make it off the island."

"Spinosaurus?" Hawk asked.

"Good gracious no." The elder sniffed in repugnance. "The lesser."

"The lesser are the normal feather covered raptors." Kezqua explained and then looked at the younger raptor. "Might want to introduce yourselves guys."

"Oh, of course." The younger raptor said. "Forgive our manners. I am Black-Star, son of Chief White-eye, grandson of Grey-Star."

"I am Grey-Star." The elder raptor spoke. "I am shaman and wise-man to my people, though we are low in numbers."

"Grandfather, you shouldn't worry about such things." Black-Star sighed. "But what of this coyote? I smell no other creatures with you."

"It's in my head." Lance growled. "Stupid hallucination from mad man's experiments."

The two other raptors with Black-Star and Grey-Star shifted nervously as a strange trill echoed through the forest. The hissed and chirped at the two speaking raptors and when they responded in kind the other two ran off.

"I am sorry for your suffering." Black-Star said, "But we must get you off this island soon."

"Well I can't say I have a problem with that one." Daria smiled.

"I think you misunderstand young one." Grey-Star said coldly. "We must all leave this island or none will remain alive."

"Are you kidding me?" Kezqua groaned. "So what if the volcano blows, it won't kill everything on the island!"

"But it will destroy our village." Black-Star growled. "We must finish our boat soon."

"Why not just move to the other side of the island?" Quinn asked.

"Because the lesser ones will attack us if we trespass into their territory, and while we are smarter than them we are also dumber in a way." Black-Star explained. "We have lost our primal edge, our will to survive and hunt in the wild. We've become too human."

"Lovely." Hawk groaned. "Well, I think we can help your people if you can help us."

"How can humans help us or even expect to be trusted by us?" Black-Star asked.

"Huh?" Hawk was struck by the sudden change in Black-Star's attitude.

"Your kind created and abandoned us." Black-Star said. "Why would trust you?"

"Because the Joes are good guys!" The triplets shouted together.

"Joes?" Kezqua groaned. "GI Joes?"

"Yeah." Hawk said, "Why?"

"Your COBRA idiots are the monsters that really got me motivated to come here." Kezqua growled. "And they're the ones responsible for the death of the kid's parents." He looked dead at Ma-Ti.

"What?" Ma-Ti gasped. "But they died in a forest fire…"

"Who do you think set it?" Kezqua growled.

"And how do you know this?" Hawk asked with a degree of scrutiny and anger rarely seen.

"I was the coward that let them die." Kezqua hung his head in shame. "Black-Star, I owe this kid two life debts and they need to get to their friends in the northern territory."

"You would owe a two, let alone one life debt to a _human_?" Black-Star was obviously astonished.

"Grandson!" Grey-Star shouted. "Do you not feel the boy's power, let alone the connections the others have?" He turned his long muzzled face to Lance. "The Scion is wise to offer you lessons…"

"What?" Lance faltered and then realized something. "You know Wraith."

"I have spoken to Death many times, and soon I will walk with him." Grey-Star spoke slowly. "Or perhaps I shall walk with his underling. What ever the Mystic decrees."

"Mystic?" Brittany asked.

"Ah, a curious child." Grey-Star spoke happily. "If only my grandson showed interest. The Mystic is what binds the universe together, though others have many different names for it. Along my travels on the Astral Plane I have heard it been called many things from the 'Force' to the 'Power Cosmic', but it is all one in the same."

"Great, Jedi Dinosaurs." Lance groaned.

Kezqua let a roaring laugh loose at that, but his look soon fell on the torn looking Ma-Ti. "Black-Star, you mind taking these guys north for me?"

"It won't be a pleasant journey for my men and me, but as I owe you my life; I shall." Black-Star glared at Hawk and the others before motioning for them to follow.

"Wait." Ma-Ti spoke softly. "Kezqua, why was COBRA burning the forest?"

Kezqua had his back turned and his shoulder slouched once more. "They wanted me kid."

"Did you know my parents?" Ma-Ti asked.

"Yeah, great people, they were real understanding. They even got your tribe to let me become a member." Kezqua let a heavy guttural sigh loose.

"They distracted COBRA, didn't they?" Ma-Ti asked.

"Yeah." Kezqua stood silent, as did the others.

At the moment this took place Ma-Ti thought to himself and those thoughts quickly turned to a prayer. He prayed to his parents to help him let their friend let go of his guilt and the Heart Ring flashed.

"What was that?" Hawk jumped. "What happened to your ring?"

Ma-Ti held up his hand in disbelief; the ring's dome had shattered.

"That can't be good." Lance blinked.

88888888888888888888888888

"**A**hhh!" Wheeler shouted.

"What?" Linka asked,. Right before she yelped in pain as well. The other Planeteers soon joined them.

"Our rings!" Kwame stared at his hand in shock. "They've shattered!"

"What?" Xavier sounded terrified.

"Don't worry." Wraith said calmly. "We were wondering when they were going to adjust."

"Adjust?" Wheeler shoved the ring into the specter's face. "Does this look like it's adjusted to you?"

"It's adapting to the new universe. Magickal forces are like that." Wraith growled. "Now move your hand or you'll be wishing you were ambidextrous."

"That's why Ma-Ti's ring was breaking." Gi said with a slight sound of relief.

"His would have to cause the change." Wraith said calmly. "His is, after all, the most powerful of the rings."

"I thought they were equal in power." Shipwreck said.

"In terms of raw output, yes." Wraith explained. "But the Heart Ring is the single most versatile ring of them all. If I were to pit Ma-Ti's ring against the One Ring from _The Lord of The Rings_, I wouldn't even blink when betting on Ma-Ti."

"Which means Blight's Hate Ring is just as powerful." Kwame shook his head. "When will the Ringsrepair themselves?"

"When Ma-Ti fixes what broke them." Wraith said.

"What's that?" Gi asked.

"A dangerous past." Wraith said darkly as he looked off into the forest. "The island is changing. It wasn't finished adapting your world. That's why this storm is here."

"Meaning?" Roadblock asked.

"Meaning, we miscalculated." Wraith said. "We thought we had the right time."

"How wrong were you?" Shipwreck asked.

"The events of in this world follow more closely to the novels, up until the third movie." Wraith said.

"Why the third movie?" Roadblock asked. "It was so cheesy."

"Cheesy as it was, it was different here." Wraith said. "No one survived."

"Whoa." Roadblock was stunned.

"Then how do you know it's changing?" Kwame asked.

"I sense death rituals being performed through out the decades since it was abandoned." Wraith continued to stare into the woods as they walked. "There's going to be another death."

"What?" Scott turned from the front of the group and grabbed Wraith's collar. "You better be joking, you said you turned it off!"

"For you, yes." Wraith shoved Scott clear into a tree. "Don't do that again."

"Wraith!" Xavier shouted.

"I'm sorry Xavier, but he should know by now, I don't respond well to people _touching_ me." Wraith said. "Besides, its no one you know."

"Who is it?" Perfection asked.

"There are evolved Raptors here." Wraith explained. "I've felt the older ones wane and die through the few decades they've existed and if they remain here, they will all perish."

"Why?" Scott asked as he got up. "Bored with your regular killing?"

A look of pain twisted in Wraith for a brief second and Jean looked at him in concern.

"Scott!" Xavier admonished. "We all know Wraith only does what he must, whether we approve or not makes no difference, he has a job to do."

"Because, Scott, the volcano here is going to explode in three weeks." Wraith said quietly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do." Wraith vanished into nothingness.

"Scott…" Jean approached her boyfriend carefully. "You're still angry about Thunderbird."

"Who isn't?" Scott snapped as he turned into DM's fist.

"Get it through your head!" DM shouted. "HE ISN'T DEATH BECAUSE HE WANTS TO BE!" DM's eyes were glowing through his gasses. "He's death because he _has _to be."

"DM, was that really necessary?" Xavier followed behind the Scion.

"You saw what he did to Wraith." DM snapped. "And while I like the guy for his leadership skills, those brownie points don't matter if you hurt my friends."

"But hitting him?" Xavier asked.

DM stopped for a second. "I could have done a lot worse, and to tell the truth I'm getting sick of people hating him for what he has to do!"

"You can't really blame them though." Perfection said. "I mean your family's protected, remember, they're immortal. The X-Men, Misfits, everyone we know here and everyone they know, they're all mortal."

For a second everyone thought DM was going to turn on his friend, but instead the powerful Scion turned back to Scott and offered his hand.

"I apologize." DM said calmly. "But don't hurt my friends, or I hurt you."

"We need to talk." Perfection floated by Xavier and the two fell behind the group. "I don't think your students and faculty have truly gotten over Proudstar's death and Wraith's involvement in it."

"No, I don't think they have either." Xavier sighed. "I sensed so much bottled rage coming to the surface just now, and then I felt it in the others, even the Joes had a small amount of anger when that subject was brought up again."

"You do too." Perfection looked at Xavier and for once showed the mutant a powerful glimpse of what his past was. "You can't keep being angry at death, especially when it's personified."

"Your family?" Xavier asked, still shocked by the earth shattering vision.

"Don't know." Perfection admitted. "Won't ever know."

"Wraith won't tell you?" Xavier asked.

"I won't let him." Perfection said. "My point, Xavier, is that Death is natural and though it tears families and friends apart and destroys possible futures and even though we all wish we could stop it the simple truth is, _we_ can't."

"But we can?" Xavier asked.

"Proudstar had to choose." Perfection sighed. "He made the choice that Rina's life was worth more than his."

"I know, Wraith told me." Xavier rubbed the bridge of his nose. "But how can any of you expect us to tolerate Death just standing by while our friends die, or worse tolerate his reaping of their souls?"

"He has to tolerate it too." Perfection sighed. "And he has to reap those souls, he has to watch the families grieve and the friends say their final goodbye."

"Can Death die?" Xaiver asked.

"Only when Therten gets his wish for those minute seconds when a universe dies and is reborn again." Perfection said. "For those brief seconds Wraith is allowed a peace of death, to see his own family, not just his brother and father."

"He has other siblings?" Xavier asked.

"He's from a Catholic family in the 19th century." Perfection gave Xavier a lopsided grin.

"I don't know why, but I think I'm beginning to understand the Scions just a little bit more." Xavier smiled and then frowned. "And the more I do, the more I realize how painful your existences must be."

"Only if we let them Xavier, only if we let them." Perfection smiled.

"As one has." Xavier said.

"He'll come around." Perfection said.

"And how will you expect us to ever accept him again?" Xavier asked.

"I seriously doubt you ever will, but how can you judge a force of the universe?" Perfection asked. "When we can barely judge each other."

Xavier simply nodded.

8888888888888888888888888

**"P**lease, come with us." Ma-Ti asked.

"Why?" Kezqua asked "So you can mock the coward that left your parents? So you can have your revenge?"

"Hey!" Quinn shouted, "Ma-Ti's not like that!"

"Yeah!" Brittany agreed. "He's the nicest guy we've ever met!"

"We don't even experiment on him!" Daria said.

"Um, guys…" Lance blinked. "The coyote agrees." He turned to a rock and spoke. "Will you stop acting like little Miss Muffet?"

"I want you to come with us…" Ma-Ti put his hand on Kezqua's shoulder, "So you can tell me about my parents."

"There's nothing to tell." Kezqua growled. "I was a coward who let to great friends burn to death!"

"Please…" Ma-Ti begged.

"What do you want from me?" Kezqua spun and growled. "Do you want me to admit my guilt out loud? Ok fine, I'm guilty of abandoning my friends to die while I saved my own hide! I left them because I was too afraid to fight!"

"I don't want that." Ma-Ti was obviously crying.

"THEN WHAT?" Kezqua roared in Ma-Ti's face.

"I want to know. Where you the ones the elders spoke about, the godfather who watched my crib at night who sang me those blues songs and read me the detective stories. Were you the one I remember as my guardian?" Ma-Ti placed his hand, the one he wore his ring on, on Kezqua's cheek and smiled.

"Take them." Kezqua growled. "Now Black-Star. I can't be bothered with them."

"Come on." Hawk pulled on Ma-Ti's shoulder. "He's too consumed by his guilt."

"No." Ma-Ti said as he tugged his ring off and ran up to Kezqua. "Take this, please." He put the ring into Kezqua's palm. "Please write me, I'm just at Hope Island." With that Ma-Ti left with the others.

For a few minutes more Kezqua lingered as he looked at the tiny ring.

"Mighty Quetzalcoatl help me find the strength to…" Kezqua felt a sudden dizziness and then blacked out only to awake in a world of darkness where two glowing green eyes greeted him.

88888888888

**"I** hate doing these Sufferances, but some one has to do it this time…" A voice called out. "You want to talk about guilt huh? Let me tell you about guilt…"

Kezqua watched in his mind's eye as a world was formed and soon a section had blown up in a massive fiery explosion.

"That was what I did when I first got my powers." The voice said. "Millions of lives ended that day. Millions…" The voice moved. "You didn't kill anybody; you just had to watch as two friends sacrificed themselves for you. You know why they were willing to die for you? Because they knew you could make the world better than they could have ever hoped, because you cared for people back then. I guess those types of feelings just got burned down with the trees, huh?"

Kezqua was back in the burning Amazon.

"Of course you probably don't need them now anyway, what with your great life here and all. Away from someone who would love to have a family, some one who is, as far as he's concerned, your family." The voice stopped then and laughed. "I've never met such a selfish idiot before."

"Why am I so afraid?" Kezqua squeaked.

"Because you value him." Another softer voice called. "Go to him my servant. He is your family."

With that Kezqua faded from the dark realm.

"Thanks Q." Perfection smiled as he lit the Realm of Sufferance.

"I do wish you would stop calling me that." The Winged Serpent groaned.

"Wish smish, do you know how many people get carpultunnel spelling your name?" Perfection laughed.

"Why must you always address the secret of the universe so boldly?" The Serpent asked.

"Because it's who I am." Perfection beamed. "Ain't that right writer boy!"

Sadly this incident would cause the loss of yet another narrator.

**88888888888888888**

**AN: Kezqua is an OC of mine. He'll be seen more when I appraoch the Planeteers main interLude.**


	7. Evening

**InterLUDE: Vacation Destination!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan** **and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, Mask TMNT Planeteers, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park) **

_**Evening**_

"What the…" Logan came around a corner and was completely surprised by what he saw. Before him was a small village, like something out of National Geographic.

"Wow…" Pyro blinked as he rounded the corner with Larry.

"It's a village." Kitty said.

As soon as Kitty spoke a group of large scaled raptors with spears came from the bushes. Their weapons were raised high, and they looked ready to kill.

"Go ahead…" Logan shot out his claws, as did Rina. "I dare you."

The raptors looked at each other and chirped back and forth in an attempt to understand what had occurred. Then resounding set of trills came from deep in the forest. The raptors listened closely and then once again began to chirp at each other before the largest raptor stabbed his spear into the ground.

"Follow us…" It hissed. "Our Chieftain will wish to see you."

"They speak English?" Pyro asked.

"Why not." Kitty shrugged.

"Keep close." Logan said as the remaining raptors circled the group and prodded them forward. He looked up to the setting sun and frowned.

88888888888

"I think I see something up ahead." Captain Ron said. "YO! ANYONE OVER THERE?"

As Ron shouted, Gecko and Pietro looked at each other in absolute fear.

"We're going to die because of him, aren't we?" Pietro asked.

"Possibly." Gecko admitted.

"WILL YOU IDIOTS SHUT UP?" DM shouted back. "Get over here!"

"All right, we found'em!" Captain Ron gave a thumb up, as the familiar head of the tyrannosaurs came down behind him.

"Uncle Ron…" Gecko froze in terror. "Don't move."

"Huh?" Ron turned to look and was staring the T-Rex straight in the eye. "Oh shit…" He breathed.

"Oh jeeze!" DM cut off his group as they appeared on the other side of the T-Rex. "No one move or say anything!" He hissed.

"I thought we can't die." Shipwreck said.

"You can still be eaten though…" DM growled. "Or did you forget that?"

"Kinda, yeah." Shipwreck scrunched back.

For a few silent minutes the T-Rex stared at the two different groups before it finally roared and walked off. When the groups were certain it was gone they rant to meet, but were stopped by the few corpses the T-Rex had been munching on. Apparently a few of the Foot had already met their doom.

"Oh man, I think that was Lars." Bob blanched as he and Steve moved away from the corpses.

"Ninjas?" Gecko asked as the group stepped over the corpses to get to Gecko and the others.

"Relax, they're retired." Low-Light cracked.

"Why do they have bright outfits though?" Pietro asked as DM helped him over to a rock to look at his leg.

"We were the bait." Steve sighed. "There were four of us, but Roy and Marth got eaten."

"Roy and Marth?" DM asked as he stopped running a strange device over Pietro's leg.

"Nicknames." Bob said. "Big fans of _Smash Bros._"

"They will be missed." DM mock saluted.

"Well at least they got to go out the way they wanted." Steve said. "There really were too many of them."

"Too many what?" Gi asked as a small reptilian head popped out of her pack.

"THOSE!" Bob and Steve dropped Kurai and hid behind Peter and Fred.

"What?" Gi looked over her shoulder to see the small compy chewing on the silver packaging of one of her power bars. "How'd you get in there?" The small dinosaur just chirped happily as it curled back into the pack.

"I think the Planeteers have a new pet." DM smiled.

"Uh, my leg!" Pietro shouted. "It's still hurting!"

"Quite you." DM said as he snapped a plaster casing over Pietro's leg. "Give it a week."

"A week?" Pietro almost fainted.

"We'll have to move forward a bit before making camp." DM sighed.

"Camp?" Xavier asked.

"You guys still need rest." DM said. "At least a few hours, then we go searching again."

Xavier nodded and then yawned.

8888888888888

"RUN!" Althea shouted as her group made their way through the forest. They had run into several more dilophosaurai and were currently being chased by the lethal theropods.

"I think I see a building up ahead!" Wanda shouted.

"Let's go for it!" Angelica said.

"I'm okay with that!" Lina screeched.

The door on the building opened before them as they approached and then just as quickly closed when they got in. The girls all looked around with a slight smile on their face. They were just glad to be alive.

"Great job Xi." Lina laughed.

"Thank you." Xi said as he appeared.

"It's getting dark out." Wanda said as she looked out a small window and then around the room, which was covered in grass. "We're on the edge of the plains too."

"Well that's good news." Althea sighed and then yawned. "We'll keep going forward in the morning."

"I'm cold." Lina shivered.

"We did just get out of the rain." Angelica said, the rain stopped as she finished speaking.

"Maybe they can get us out of here now." Lina smiled hopefully.

"No…" Wanda looked out the window. "The storm's still going, it's just stopped raining."

"Come on." Althea grabbed a bundle of grass, and much to her surprise a small dinosaur plowed out of it. "What the?"

"What is it?" Lina shrieked as it bolted headlong into the steel door and moaned loudly.

"I think it's a baby." Xi said as he tried to pick up the small form, but much to his surprise it was heavier than it looked.

"Hold on." Althea said as she broke out a small chemical light and shined it over the small dinosaur. "It's a baby triceratops."

"It looks hurt." Lina said as she tried to touch it, but it yanked away.

"Bring it over here, maybe we can get it to eat and then Lina can help it." Wanda said.

"Poor thing." Angelica sighed as she tried to hold a small handful of grass up for it to eat, but it moved away.

"Xi, you try feeding it." Althea said.

"Ok." Xi said as he held a small pile of grass out, the baby immediately snapped at it. "I think it likes me." Xi smiled.

"Go figure." Wanda smiled as she too tried to feed it. It cringed away, but soon snapped at the extended food. "It's just scared." Wanda cooed as she petted its small frill.

"Ok let me see it now." Lina smiled as Xi set it on the ground where it curled against his leg.

"I think it likes you too Xi." Angelica smiled as she pet the baby's side.

"All right, once the baby trike is fed and taken care of we need to rest." Althea smiled as she too joined in the petting."

"I wonder how it got in here." Xi wondered aloud.

"Let's call him Ralph." Lina smiled.

"He does look like Ralph Wiggum." Angelica giggled.

"Are we keeping it?" Xi asked.

"Only if we can't find its parents." Althea smiled. "And then we have to sneak it on board."

888888888888888888888888888888888

Near sunset Hawk and his small group emerged from the forest led by Black-Star and his small group.

"Our soldiers have found more of your friends, you are permitted to spend the night here, in the morning we will guide you to the northern territory." Black-Star snarled.

"LANCE!" Kitty came running towards the group and gave her on again, off again boyfriend a hug. "You're alive!"

"We are too!" Daria smiled.

"Well miracles can't always happen." Kitty sighed.

"Hey!" Quinn snapped defensively.

"Hawk!" Logan shouted as he and the others in his group came up to the others.

" Logan, you see any of the others?" Hawk asked.

"I was about to ask you the same." Logan sighed. "You're going north too?"

"Yeah, figured that's were everyone will be." Hawk said.

"It's also a high possibility that the Spinosaur lives there." Logan said.

"Try confirmed." Hawk sighed. "We've got 'friend' of sorts that told us."

"Well, lets get some rest." Logan sighed. "We've gotta go up against a literal titan tomorrow and I don't feel like coming out as the extinct one."

"I know I say this a lot but; Lovely…" Hawk sighed as Black-Star led the group to a guest lodge.


	8. Rise and Spineosnore

**interLUDE: Vacation Destination!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan** **and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, Mask TMNT Planeteers, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park)**

_**Rise and Spine-o-snore**_

"Be quiet!" Black-Star hissed to Logan and Hawk as they sloshed through a swamp to the north. The small group had gotten some sleep at the strange village and was currently being guided north by their not so friendly guide. "We are in the spinosaur's territory."

"I don't usually say this kind of stuff…" Hawk grumbled softly to Logan, "But this guy's a grouch."

"Tell me about it." Logan growled.

"I said to be quiet!" Black-Star hissed once more.

"We are being quite!" Kitty snapped.

"Like Half-Pint said, we're being quite." Logan glared at Black-Star, "You're the one practically shouting at us." The dinosaur simply lifted his lips in a snarl that showed off his teeth.

"Hey do you hear that?" A not so distant voice called off.

"That's Todd." Lance perked up. "I never thought I'd be so glad to hear him again."

"Your friends?" Black-Star glowered.

"Yup!" Todd popped his head out of the bushes. "It's them!"

"Hey!" Perfection popped his head out above Todd's "It is them, but no Wanda or the other girls!"

"You mean Althea's not with you?" Hawk asked.

"Nope." Shipwreck looked worried. "I see the monsters are with you though. What's with the restraints?"

"That is my doing." Black-Star hissed. "They were terrorizing our adolescent males."

"Oh, that's normal." Scott said as he pushed Todd and Perfection through the bush.

Black-Star merely snarled and the quickly sniffed the air curiously.

"W-what is that repugnant order?" Black-Star coughed.

"That's Todd." Daria smiled.

"The human smells like rotting ankylosaur dung?" Black-Star looked horrified. "Please tell me he fell in a pile of it."

"Nope, it's all part of my spectacular power of being the Toad." Todd flexed.

"That's it." Black-Star groaned as he walked off and began to rant. "I don't want to meet the rest of you, I'll kill the Spinosaur myself it I have too; but you are leaving this island today!"

"How rude." Perfection sniffed slightly. "Anyway: OVER HERE GUYS!"

"Perfection we're in Spinosaur territory, so please don't do that." Hawk sighed.

"No prob." Perfection smiled.

"Will you hurry up?" Black-Star called back, "The beach is just an hour's travel away!"

888888888888888888888

"Whoa man…"Althea sniffed as the small group of girls passed a giant pile of dino-dung.

"Jeez, Toad smells better than this!" Angelica groaned.

"It is also frightening Ralph." Xi said as he held the baby Triceratops.

"Well at least we're away from those nasty spitting dinosaurs." Lina said.

"Hey!" Althea chirped happily, "I think I see a beach!"

"Al right!" Wanda smiled. "Let's go!"

As the girls ran out onto the beach they began to laugh and shout in glory over their supposed victory over the island. Then they stopped hooting when they saw a giant grey and red dinosaur snoozing on the beach. It was a Spinosaurus.

"I think it's still a sleep." Althea breathed carefully.

"I hope so." Angelica said, her eyes were wide with fear.

"Let's move back." Lina said quietly.

"Lets." Xi agreed as the group simultaneously moved back.

Unfortunately as they were about half-way back to the forest something happened that caused the Spinosaurus to wake up. The others had found them and both Todd and Perfection came running and screaming up to their respective girlfriends.

"We found you!" Perfection squeezed himself to Wanda's chest, but did not receive his usually whack over the head.

"AL!" Todd jumped on an almost catatonic Althea. Then he noticed where she was looking and followed the gaze t find himself and the others staring at a fully awake and quite hungry looking Spinosaurus. "I'm sorry Al…"

A roar from deep in the jungle pulled the attention of the entire group and even the Spinosaurus. A few seconds after the roar came the Spinosaurus responded with its own roar. Then two forms came charging out of the forest. One was Kezqua and Ma-Ti immediately recognized him, the other only Black-Star Recognized.

"GRANDFATHER!" Black-Star shouted in surprise and awe.

"All right you big ugly piece of lizard meat." Kezqua growled, "Let's see what you got!"

Grey-Star only knelt and chanted as Kezqua launched himself at the titanic dinosaur and began to crawl all over it while slashing at its ribs and chest.

"NO!" Black-Star shouted, but an invisible hand held him fast and he heard a voice.

"He walks with me today." The soft feminine voice said.

"Finally she gets back on schedule." Wraith growled as he appeared, holding Black-Star's shoulder. "He walks your path today, do not fear for him, for he has made the choice and only he could have done so."

"Grandfather!" Black-Star shouted as the large dinosaur toppled down from a series of blows, right upon the saurian elder. When the dust cleared it was obvious that that Grey-Star was not alive and Kezqua was pinned by his leg.

"Kezqua!" Ma-Ti shouted as he ran, Pyro quickly joined him.

"Hey kid." Kezqua grunted. "You'll be needing this, won't you?" He tossed back Ma-Ti's ring and as the Planeteer grasped it a brilliant light flashed from his hand.

When Ma-Ti opened his hand once more his ring was not only repaired, but it had a new look. Its golden color was replaced by a shining white metal and the dome that once covered it was gone in favor of a small carving. The heart itself was held in the center of windy desert with a fire on the left of it and an oasis on the right. The entire group stared in awe as Ma-Ti placed it on his finger once more.

"_One down, four to go!" _Captain Planet's voice called from nowhere.

"Hey why aren't our rings fixed?" Wheeler asked.

"Not right now, let's get him out from under that dinosaur!" Kwame shouted as he entire group ran forward.

At that moment though the Spinosaurs regained its composure and stood up, tall and angry. It glared down upon the mutants and humans below and roared in anger.

"Trust the ring kid." Kezqua grunted as Pyro helped him up. "Trust yourself." He put his clawed hand on Ma-Ti's shoulder.

"I trust more than that." Ma-Ti smiled. "I trust my friends too."

"Looks like you didn't need my bed time stories after all." Kezqua smiled.

"HEART!" Ma-Ti raised his hand high and a powerful wave of energy released itself through the island. The Spinosaur still glared at them angrily.

"Uh, kid it didn't work…" Kezqua gulped.

"I didn't reach out to him." Ma-Ti gave a devilish smile as the large bulky frame of another tyrannosaurus crashed through onto the beach. "I reached out to him!"

"Ma-Ti! They'll kill each other!" Gi shouted.

"No." Ma-Ti said sternly. "The Rex will win, because if it doesn't this island dies."

"What?" Gi asked.

"It's a super-predator." Arcade said. "It'd kill everything on this island in a matter of years and what it couldn't kill outright would starve or be left to an abysmally small population."

"Nature is correcting itself." Wraith said. "Let it work it's self out."

"Hey!" Althea smiled as she looked out to sea. "There's one of our ships!"

"I'll be damned." Hawk grinned.

"They must have thought the worst when the storm came in." Ororo smiled.

"Come on let's go!" Xi smiled.

"Hold it!" Hawk looked at Xi's arms and the baby Triceratops. "I don't think so."

"But it's only a baby!" Lina said.

"And we couldn't find its parents!" Angelica pouted.

"Let nature sort it out, right Wraith?" Hawk smiled.

"You're on your own." Wraith smiled as he patted the small dinosaur on the head. "I love trikes. Now, we should get moving."

"Why?" Todd asked.

A roar announced the challenge. For the minutes before the Rex and Spinosaur had simply been eyeing each other and making bluffs, but now there was a full fledged battle on the island and the winner took the crown of King of the Dinosaurs.

"Get to your ship!" Black-Star snarled. "And take Kezqua with you!"

"What?" Kezqua looked at his friend in confusion.

"My grandfather's death had made us even." Black-Star glared at Kezqua. "I never want to see you here again."

"Come on." Ma-Ti tugged on Kezqua's shoulder. "We need to get going."

"Star!" Kezqua shouted as Black-Star walked away from him. "Star, he was just supposed to get me here faster! I didn't know he would start a chant! Star!"

A disturbing silence was his only response.

**88888888888888888888**

**AN: Next chapter is purely for revenge against the JPIII movie, Rex vs Spinosaur!**


	9. Hail to the King

**interLUDE: Vacation Destination!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan** **and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, Mask TMNT Planeteers, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park)**

_**Hail to the King**_

The teams watched from the far edge of the beach as the two large dinosaurs squared off. It was like watching a scene from some Claymation documentary in its bizarre surreal-ness. Even the Misfits were silent in awe as they watched.

The Rex roared in anger as it thumbed its broad head against the Spinosaur's already clawed side. The Spinosaur retaliated by slashing at the Rex's close by body, but it did minimal damage.

The rex then pulled away and smacked the Spinosaur with its tail, but the Spinosaur caught the tail in its mouth and bit down hard. The Rex roared in pain then and once again butted its head into the Spinosaur's ribs. Then the Spinosaur went to bit the Rex's neck, but the Rex was faster and pulled away. As the Spinosaur turned to face its opponent's new direction, a secondary attack came from a larger more familiar tyrannosaurus.

The new tyrannosaurus wasted no time in its attack and wrapped its massive jaws around the thin neck of the Spinosaur. Then with one mighty bite it crushed the neck of the once mighty pharaohic dinosaur. With another bite it removed the head. The last action the teams saw as they boarded the rescue rafts was the Tyrannosaurus Rex roaring in mighty defiance as it reclaimed its former and rightfulcrown.

"Told you it was following us." Lance said as the rafts pulled away.

"Oh shut up." Hawk grumbled.

88888888888888888888

**O**n board the Joe ship everyone was calming down in galley when Xi brought in the baby Triceratops. Of course it was more accurate to say that the tiny dinosaur had dragged Xi in by its own leash.

"I just don't know how we're going to explain this one." Hawk sighed as he watched Wraith feed the small dinosaur.

"Do you really need to explain it?" Gi asked as she feed her small compy friend a piece of roast beef.

"No, I guess a simple answer of 'Scion' would work." Hawk sighed. "So, you decided on a name for that thing yet?"

"I don't know…" Gi smiled as she patted its head. "I want to give it a good name, but I can't think of one."

"Understandable." Hawk nodded, "And how are you doing?"

Gi sighed. "I don't know, I mean when I didn't have the ring I was studying Marine Biology…"

"Hey, it's not like you're not getting it back." Hawk reassured her. "What'd the Scions say about them anyway?"

"They said we all have to confront our darkness." Gi smiled. "I guess Ma-Ti's was never really knowing his parents, but knowing someone out there did, at least in his heart."

"That sounds about accurate." Hawk smiled. "Now all you guys have to do is face your individual darkness and see the light."

"It sounds so cheesy though…" Gi laughed.

"Kid, I've found that the cheesier something sounds the more important it is. That goes double for learning something about yourself." Hawk laughed with her. "I also learned that with the Scions most things are going to be cheesy."

"PAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAA!" DM came screaming into the gallery and stopped with a confused look on his face. "He's not in here?"

"MONKEY-NINJA STRIKE!" Perfection and Todd leapt from the ceiling and struck DM with loaves of bread repeatedly.

"OW! OWW! OWWW!" DM screamed. "KITTY'S BREAD, KITTY'S BREAD! MERCY, MERCY!"

"Whoops!" Perfection stopped whaking DM, as did Todd. "Sorry, it was just lying there…"

DM stood up, blood leaking from his nose and several cartoonish bruises on his face. "Man... that stuff is lethal…" He fell back down.

"Oh, DM you kidder." Perfection laughed and then poked DM with a fabricated stick. "DM?"

"Oh that's not good is it?" Todd asked.

"No Todd, that's not good…" Perfection blinked.

"I'm so gonna put a pinneable grenade in her cook book…" Another DM walked in from a portal as tossed the old DM into it.

"Ok it's all better now." Perfection smiled as he slapped DM. "MONKEY!"

DM was about to give chase when Xi spoke up. "If I may say something?"

"Go ahead." DM smiled.

"I know you support Monkeys and DM supports Pandas." Xi smiled. "But I support the Rex."

"He's got a point there." Perfection said.

"Can't argue with that." DM nodded.

"Hail to the King, baby." Ash smiled as he walked in. "Heard you guys had a wild time."

"You should have been there." Todd smiled. "The Rex got its crown back!"

"Like I said: Hail to the King." Ash smiled.


	10. Home at Last

**interLUDE: Vacation Destination!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan** **and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-Verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, Mask TMNT Planeteers, Beast Wars, Jurassic** **Park)**

_**Home at Last**_

"I miss the island." Lance grumbled as he sat at the kitchen table.

"I don't." Gi said with a smile as she held Claudius.

"Yeah, well you don't have to eat Kitty's cooking." Lance groaned.

"What'd she make this time?" Gi asked.

"I'm not sure. It was either some sort of stew or graham crackers in milk." Lance groaned again.

"Down!" Claudius struggled.

"Ok, but be careful." Gi said as she put Claudius on the floor.

"So where's your dinosaur?" Lance asked as he laid his head on the table.

"Oh, he's with Xi and Wanda giving Ralph a bath." Gi smiled.

Seconds later a grayish-green mass bolted through the front door and plowed through the couch where it started to moan and call for help. It was Ralph and it was panicking and on his back was an absolutely terrified compy.

"Shu!" Gi gasped as she tried to pry the small dinosaur off of Ralph.

"Shu?" Lance asked with out raising his head.

"It means art, basically." Gi said as she continued to pull on her small dinosaur.

"Oh my god, Gi I am so sorry." Althea, Wanda and Xi came running in. "The triplets got a hold of few sticks of dynamite…"

"But I didn't hear anything…" Gi said right as a huge explosion echoed through the Pit. "Oh…"

"Apparently the dinosaurs knew that dynamite and my sisters don't mix well for others." Althea smiled weakly.

"Oh it's all right." Gi smiled. "He's just a huge coward anyway." With suddenness that surprised the Althea, the small dinosaur chirped and jumped onto Gi's arm. "Looks like we'd better get home now."

"I'll take you." Wanda said as she grabbed Wanda's shoulder and punched in Hope Island's coordinates into her watch.

88888888888888888

"So…" Xavier was playing a game of poker in the astral plane with Splinter, Captain Planet and Dr. Strange. "Why are the rings broken?"

"Like the Scions said, their powers are adjusting." Planet smiled as he held his hand away from the master telepath.

"Adjusting how?" Xavier asked.

"Mostly they're becoming more powerful, more versatile." Planet said.

"More powerful how?" Dr. Strange asked as he eyed Planet warily.

"From what I've felt Heart can now affect people's inner-darkness." Planet frowned. "He'll be powerful and a huge target when they come."

"And the others?" Splinter asked. "I call."

"I'm not so sure about Kwame's ring, but I've felt Fire's destructive power growing, along with Wind's." Planet threw in his final chips. "Water on the other hand; I haven't felt any more power in it."

"Perhaps their control over the elements is being refined." Xavier said.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Dr. Strange tossed in his final chips, right after Xavier. "All right boys, prepares to weep: A straight flush…"

"Ugh…" Planet groaned. "How does he do it?"

"I wish I knew." Xavier groaned. "I'm just glad we weren't playing with real money."

"Oh, but has he won?" Splinter smiled.

"And what do you have Sensei Splinter?" Planet asked.

Splinter smiled as he set his hand of cards down. "Royal Flush."

"Unbelievable." Dr. Strange groaned. "Every time I loose it's to that hand!"

"At least it's a good sign." Planet smiled. "All hearts."

"Yes, let us take this as a good omen." Splinter smiled.

"Why are hearts a good omen?" Dr. Strange asked.

"Come to the institute tomorrow." Xavier sighed, "And make sure to bring Amanda and her mother."

"Very well, and my apprentice?" Dr. Strange flinched inwardly.

"Him too, I have a feeling he'll get along swimmingly with Perfection." Xavier smiled.

"Who?" Dr. Strange asked.

"Trust me; you'll need to see him to believe it." Planet smiled.

"Perfection is the Scion of Chaos." Splinter said.

"A Scion…" Dr. Strange looked concerned. "Interesting."

"You know of them?" Xavier asked.

"It's hard not to when you've communed with some of the most powerful beings in the multiverse." Dr. Strange said. "And I've heard some "interesting' things about these Scions."

"A piece of advice." Xavier stared at Dr. Strange. "Forget everything you've heard."

"Why?" Dr. Strange asked.

"What ever you've heard about their insanity, trust us they are a million times worse in person. They're like the Misfits crammed into three people and given lunacy steroids." Xavier groaned.

"I haven't heard anything like that." Dr. Strange blinked. "All I have heard is their exploits involving the world of demons and death."

"What is this Scion's name?" Splinter asked.

"Atropos." Dr. Strange said. "I'm guessing she took the name to sound like fate."

"Oh…" Lachesis appeared, her eyes glazed in her usual madness. "You've heard my sister's screams? Cast them aside, let them fall on the deaf ears of the Master of Scream!" She grabbed Strange's arm. "Dig no further lest you dredge her evil high upon this world. Stop your lips and still your mind on this, my sister must be left in the underworld."

"What?" Dr. Strange asked.

"Lachesis." Splinter said calmly. "I believe your sister might be looking for you."

"Oh, dear Clotho she must be worried." Lachesis bowed and vanished.

"You have got to be kidding me." Dr. Strange blinked.

"I'll explain it tomorrow." Xavier sighed. "Bring some heavy aspirins."

888888888888888

"I like this." Wanda smiled as she sat on the roof of the Misfit Manor with Perfection. They were watching the sunset.

"So do I." Perfection smiled.

"So how does Chybee get to be an adult within my lifetime when he won't be a kid for hundreds of years?" Wanda asked, and then Chybee appeared and crawled into her lap and fell asleep.

"I guess he adapts your world's specific time sense." Perfection smiled. "Remember, he used to only stay in the Verge or travel the universes randomly."

"Yeah, well you better hope that if we do have a kid in the future that it is a painless delivery or I will neuter you." Wanda glared at her boyfriend.

"Yeesh…" Perfection flinched. "What set this off?"

"I've been thinking about the future." Wanda said. "The fact that Wraith's daughter came from the future tells me that either we will beat the Heartless or we'll be locked in a constant war with them."

"Yeah?" Perfection asked.

"Yeah." Wanda sighed. "If we are going to have a kid in our future, I don't want to raise it in a world drowned in war."

Perfection looked down.

"Also, when I was talking to K2 a on the ship, he told me I there's an alternate world where I have a kid with Kurt." Wanda bit her lip angrily. "What the hell is wrong with our universes?"

"Basically…" Perfection smiled. "You have crazy writers."

"What?" Wanda asked. "That made no sense."

"Talk to Deadpool." Perfection smiled.

"That lunatic?" Wanda laughed.

Perfection stopped smiling when he looked down off the roof.

"What's wrong?" Wanda asked.

"Mouser." Perfection smiled as a small robot blew up outside the mansion.

"Wow…" Wanda blinked. "Aren't those made to hunt rats and mice?"

"Well, which Maximals are staying here?" Perfection laughed.

"Rattrap…" Wanda laughed as Perfection levitated her off the roof. "Oh he'll love to hear this. I'm going in."

"I'll be in soon." Perfection waved.

"So, you guys might be wondering what the heck's going to happen in our future, right? Well even I'm not sure, after all I'm Chaos, Charisma and Air; not some crazy foreknowing Scion." Perfection spoke directly to the readers. "But I think I know who is, and you're probably beginning to see it too. Well, I guess that means this story's over, so I'll see you next time when I'll try to break the new narrator."

To which the narrator simply smiled evilly.

"Or not." Perfection whimpered and vanished.

To which the narrator, from the lands of Latveria, smiled happily.


End file.
